


i hope it’s not blurry when i look back at it later

by icallyoumoomchild



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, I know, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Mild Cursing, More tags to be added, Post-Dating, but ben gentle i’m sensitive aubrey, but nothing too heavy don’t worry, but you KNOW they’ll get back together, chenle is a sad bitch but we been knew, chenle is too, chensung centric, constructive criticism would be nice, esketit, eventually making out i guess, i guess??, it’s not even real angst don’t worry, obviously, teeny tiny bit of angst, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icallyoumoomchild/pseuds/icallyoumoomchild
Summary: He doesn’t even know how exactly they met again. Did they just accidentally run into each other on the street?Did they lock eyes while they waited for their Iced Caramel Macchiatos in the little café they used to go to together every day after school ended? Chenle couldn’t tell you.





	i hope it’s not blurry when i look back at it later

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic. believe it or not, i’m giving my damn best here. 
> 
> excuse any typos, i didn’t proofread this.

He doesn’t even know how exactly they met again. Did they just accidentally run into each other on the street? 

Did they lock eyes while they waited for their Iced Caramel Macchiatos in the little café they used to go to together every day after school ended? Chenle couldn’t tell you. 

After the first few minutes of shock, awkwardness and greetings dissipated, everything went quite smoothly. 

The two of them walked along Han River, everything was okay, if not a little weird since they haven’t seen each other in almost one and a half year. 

Jisung only almost killed a pigeon twice and got his drink on his shirt, but other than that, everything was okay.

The younger was the first to speak up after a while of silence, ‘’How are things?’’

Chenle was a little taken aback by the question at first but composed himself fast enough for Jisung to not see, or at least that’s what he thought. Jisung has always been very conscious of Chenle’s every move, and that didn’t change. Yet he didn’t comment on it.

‘’Good, i guess. College’s been stressful, assignments and all. But other than that it’s actually quite alright’’, the blonde answered. He continued ‘’How about you? How’s college treating you?’’ 

Jisung grimaced at that and Chenle thought of how well that expression fitted such a question. ‘‘Uhm, it’s a little rough, i mean, trying to balance stuff like dance and shit like calculus, but i’m not dead yet so there’s that.’’ He laughed a little, causing the other to join his little fit of giggles.

The younger of the two thought a little about what to say, before finally settling on ‘’How’s your love life going?’’ he asks, albeit a little hesitant.

That made Chenle bark out a quite laugh, but the bittersweet undertone doesn’t go unnoticed by Jisung, though he chooses to ignore it, again. ‘’It’s kind of non-existing’’, he says, a small but slightly empty smile tugging at his lips.

‘’And why is that?’’ Jisung asks, before quickly adding ‘’if it’s okay for me to ask, of course!’’ 

It makes Chenle laugh, this time quite bit genuine.

‘’I don’t really like the idea of love and stuff like that i guess’’ he tells the other, who furrows his brows at him, confused.

He replies, ‘’Since when? You have always been the kind of person to be a hopeless romantic’’ he begins with an awkward laugh. After a small pause he adds, ‘’What happened?’’

You happened.

‘’Nothing, really’’ he said, but it sounds like a complete lie, even to his own ears.

Jisung has always been quite smart, so he chooses not to pry and just let it be. ‘’Okay’’ he nods, hoping that he made Chenle understand that he didn’t mean to get too personal. 

‘’Yeah,’’ and there it is again, the awkward silence. It’s nothing too bad, Chenle is used to being in awkward situations, especially when he’s around Jisung. 

When they were still in high school, a lot of the students mocked Jisung for being so shy and weird, only Chenle found the thin layer of awkwardness he seemed to constantly carry around him to be a lovable thing. 

He thought there were a lot of lovely things about Jisung.

The two boys kept talking for a bit. Walking around aimlessly. At one point Jisung stated that he had to leave, and he did, but not before asking Chenle for his number so they could maybe meet up again.

The whole day left a funny taste in Chenle’s mouth. He was convinced that he was over Jisung, and he still is, but seeing him here, after this while, he felt like some pieces of his life finally got set into place again. 

He felt complete, and it was terrifying him to no end that Jisung still had the same effect in him. 

 

The next couple of weeks were spent with lots of texting, 3 am coffee shop visits here and there and an unhealthy lot of ice cream and memories. Lots of memories. Too many memories, you could say.

Jisung and Chenle talked about high school, about how much they still despise their former history teacher for always separating them in class, and maybe Chenle’s heart hurt a bit. Maybe Jisung’s did, too. Maybe.

They didn’t let each other notice how they felt about thinking and talking about what a great duo they were. Both avoided the topic of being a couple back then, because that would make it awkward.

Chenle had changed a lot, Jisung noticed. He carried himself in a more confident way, but he was distant. Never got too close to Jisung, never shared too much information. He was careful and Jisung didn’t like that he was probably the reason for it.

They were casually sitting on the grass, watching pigeons snatch bread from other poeple, laughing quietly at kids running, falling, standing up and running again. 

Chenle spoke up for the first time in one hour. “Why did you leave?” To say that Jisung was caught off-guard would be an understatement, but he kept his eyes straight ahead and didn’t let his inner panic show.

“Remember when you were sad because your car died? That day i got home late because i didn’t want to leave your side while you were in such a state,” he began and Chenle listened. “My parents took my phone away as a punishment. I didn’t think anything of it, but... my mom read my messages, everything on my phone... including our texts.” 

Chenle could imagine what happened next and he didn’t like it. 

“They found out that we were dating,” Both of the boys felt their hearts clench uncomfortably in their chests. “They said that ‘a boy and a boy can’t be together’ and ‘you’re not gay, you just think you are because of him, so stay away from that Chenle boy’” Jisung looked at Chenle, and the older saw the sorrow and the sadness in the other’s eyes.

“I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to make you ask yourself about where your best friend, where your boyfriend, went. If i could, i would turn back the time and change everything, but I can’t.” Chenle was tearing up a little, and Jisung wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

“You didn’t leave” the older whispered in a small, broken voice. “All this time, I thought that you had enough of me and that you were sick of being with me.” Jisung felt a pain bloom in his chest, one that only Chenle could make him feel. 

“I could never get enough of you.” Chenle snorted through sniffles and silent tears, “That was so cheesy, wow.” 

That brought a smile to Jisung’s face. Chenle still sounds beautiful when he laughs, he thought.

“I know,” The younger kept looking at the older until the latter turned his head so that they’d be eye to eye. “I want to make up for all the time we lost. If you let me, that is.”

Chenle could only smile at Jisung, but that smile was enough to let the other know that he was perfectly fine with the idea of spending time together. 

I got my Jisung back. 

Jisung reciprocated the smile.

I got my Chenle back.


End file.
